The Family in Red
by Yanixter
Summary: This story takes place when Marshall is born before he joined the PAW Patrol. With the help of his parents and his uncles as firedogs, He proceeds to his challenges for what this firepup is fired up.
1. Prologue: A Firepup is Born

_**Hey Paw Patrol Fans, first of all I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Yanixter, currently a 2nd year collage student in real life and I'm 18.**_

 _ **I've been watching Paw Patrol few weeks ago when my little brother who's currently four convinced to watch it. When I watch it, the series looks really good and I thought that the episodes were getting better and would best by the time when another season begins maybe in the next few months or probably next year.**_

 _ **Out of the pups I've seen, my favorite pup is Marshall but I like all of them as well.**_

 _ **I know some of you knew this but actually I'm old to watch the series but why bother? Age doesn't matter if you the imagination of everything you wrote.**_

 _ **I also read some of the stories that includes this and I really enjoy it, although I don't sometimes review but I want to if I can.**_

 _ **But can you please realize for me that I have writer's block due to collage and almost everything in real life. Yeah, I know. It's kind of annoying but I would get some time if I had.**_

 _ **Also, can I be part of the Paw Patrol Communities? I'm waiting for your responds if you can.**_

 _ **In exchange, I submitted my first story and I hope you all like it. Although it's kind of boring if you think so.**_

 _ **I will be waiting for your response and reviews. Please review! Thanks!**_

* * *

The Family in Red, Prologue: A Firepup is Born

Just north away from Adventure Bay, In the fire department, there lives the human fire-fighting teams and few adult Dalmatian fire-fighting commanders, also including, a couple of adult Dalmatians, who were married since they were with their jobs as fire-fighting dogs.

Obviously at first, they felt into their eyes of what they saw each other but then after years of dating, they finally get married with the other Dalmatians felt proud of what their intentions supposed to be. It was never without a doubt of the two dogs fell in love with each other and with all that sharing their memories and comforting each other, they never felt panic to what they did.

* * *

As for now, the adult husband Dalmatian, waiting for something they would never forget, along with his fellow Dalmatian friends sitting in front him as if they were observing him. He walked back and forth and with the same time, he even heard howls of pain from someone else who is dear to him.

"Don't worry, Blaze..." said Dustin,his commander and fire-fighting brother as of now. Both of them are really good friends and not to mention, they were like brothers in fire-fighting. "...I'm sure that she will make it through."

"Yeah but I'm barely worried about her. What if she couldn't make it?" Blaze said and he frowned. His friends couldn't even twitch, not one bit for what's happening next. Blaze always knows that he is even felt that nervous.

The howls no longer heard as if that the waiting for Blaze and his friends is over. They felt nervous of any announcement that might brought up to them.

All of the sudden, Blaze's human partner came out from the door, showing a smile upon the faces to the Dalmatians, including Blaze himself. He said to Blaze with words of appreciation. "Congratulations, Blaze. You're now a father."

Much of a surprise from his partner's announcement, Blaze gulped nervously but he is always calm as he was. He quickly proceeded and went inside the room and saw his wife, Jill, including a little bundle feeding the mother's breast. Once again, he quickly responds to see if his wife is alright. "Jill?"

Seeing Jill once again for him, her body felt sore and tired but she was happy. She smiled upon seeing the little bundle resting beside her. Her husband's words caught her attention as she spoke to him with a little bit of tiredness. "Hey Blaze…meet your son."

Blaze was even more nervous to what he could saw right in front of his very own eyes. He hope he would be proud being a good father, but then again, his own feelings for himself always left him speechless…but not for long.

"M…My son…?" He stammered in astonishment, much of the newly parents as well. Jill simply nodded and there, he saw the newborn Dalmatian feeding upon his mother. His eyelids were still closed and he had no spots either. His fur was simply pure white.

"He's beautiful…" Jill said in kindness, her smile shown widely as Blaze did the same thing as well. He can't help himself but to smile. He sat beside his son, telling his first words to him.

"Hey there, buddy…I know you can't hear or see me but I know that we love you so much." Blaze said gently, giving his son a small nuzzle as his welcome to him. Jill just simply watch them as she is still resting, much for the pain and howling she just gave minutes ago.

More importantly, there was one question that brought up to Jill's mind and she glanced at him and spoke dearly to her husband. "Blaze, what should we call him?"

The question now relies to the answer of the father himself. And he knew what he should for what's best for his son. He smiled to his own choice and he responded as he glanced his wife. "I know what I'm going to name him…"

* * *

Minutes later, other adult Dalmatians were waiting outside the room where Blaze and Jill was, including the newborn Dalmatian as well. They were very patient, yet serious of what they're doing but their waiting for now it's over as Blaze opened the door as others got their attention to him. "Guys, come in, inside. Be careful, someone's sleeping."

With the words brought to them, they enter one by one quietly as they saw Blaze, Jill and the newborn pup right in front of their eyes. Their eyes widened in surprise but they felt proud as they went to the see the newborn Dalmatian resting upon his mother's comfort. The newly father simply smiled as he introduced to the little newborn.

"Guys…I'd like you all to meet my son. Marshall."

The other adult Dalmatians simply grin, showing that the name of the newborn pup suits him. All of the adult Dalmatians were simply staring at him, showing respects as Marshall was still sleeping with Jill.

"Marshall. Now that's a name worthy of him from his father." Christopher, one of the adult Dalmatians said, giving the newborn a nuzzle as a welcome.

"You said it. When he grows up, I know he will be one of us." Dustin said, imagining himself that the newborn in the later days, he will become a fire-fighting pup, much of his approval from the newborn's dreams.

Blaze chuckled silently, telling approval of his commander. "I know he will. But for now, I don't think he's ready. I rather wait for him until he can see and speak well."

"Me too, dear. He's our boy, after all" Jill said in approval, showing herself a smile.

"Of course, he is, Jill. He's our little boy. In fact, he's our little fireball. " Blaze said jokingly, bringing amusement among the adult Dalmatians as they laugh quietly, not bringing their disturbance from his peaceful sleep.

Once again, with the newborn Dalmatian waiting what's ahead for him, his parents are ready for what their only son's challenges, including the others, much his was like their only nephew from the family. They could even tell why he is worthy becoming the first fire-fighting pup in the history of the team.

* * *

Hours later, the human fire-fighting team, including their human partners, came in and visit the newly Dalmatian family. They were proud of them, and they were grateful that Marshall was the newborn's name too. They even said the name suits him perfectly.

Later that night, they decided to celebrate to the newborn himself. Blaze even felt prouder to what he could bring to his son for the first time. Jill always knew what's best for him, even when they were parents to their only son. They even brought up a banner that hangs from the wall which says….

" **Welcome to the fire-fighting family, Marshall"**

Minutes later after the celebration, all of the humans and dogs went to their proper places and slept quietly. The two parents now lie with each other, including Marshall with a special place where he can sleep, with his parents. They lastly give their nuzzles and kisses to him and they all felt asleep with another day comes with a fresh, fiery start…as a family.

* * *

 ** _I know, I know, but don't mock me please, this part is bit short but I will do my best if I can writer longer parts than this._**

 ** _Once again, I will be waiting your response and reviews. Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 1: A Firepup is Growing-up

**_Yanixter here! I'm back! I'm just glad that I can be able to write the chapters during collage, although this issue is I had writer's block. So far with the story that I had to pull of it with every scene that I need to write, but all I wish what I wonder of what happens next. Well, I did, thanks to my spare time, at least._**

 ** _Once again, enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _-Yanixter_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol. The series is owned and created by Keith Chapman._**

* * *

The Family in Red, Chapter 1: A Firepup is Growing-up

Days and weeks later as for Marshall continued to grow up, he never thought to himself that he barely heard his parents' stories when they were top firedogs back in their days before he was born. It was clear to him that the firedogs, _secretly,_ considered himself, to be the first firepup in the history of the " _BFDS_ " or known as the Brooklyn Fire Department Squad. Marshall never thought to himself that he would be just like his parents. The only problem is that Marshall didn't know about this simply because the others keep it as a secret.

All along, Marshall always seen them quite busy, even during rescues when his father's or mother's human partner looks after him. After their short while of deciding within meetings and special occasions, The commander of the firedogs himself, entrusted himself and Blaze to train Marshall when he will be months older. Not that he would mind, but he thought that Marshall was a like a nephew to him, despite their blood isn't that matched.

As for the human firefighters, including his parents' human partners, just have to wait.

* * *

For now that things had come to peace, with no fire emergencies or anything, Jill, just realized that something that Marshall was about to reveal something, in this case, his eyes were closed but not any longer.…

"Blaze! Come here, quick!" as she called his calm but dependable husband. Blaze rushed into her wife's side as he asked.

"What is it, Jill?"

Jill giggled as she wanted to say this. Not to mention, she looks very excited when a miracle comes to them, or maybe to their only son. "I think Marshall's was about to open his eyes."

"Really?" Blaze said as he grinned. "I wonder what his eyes look like."

The two parents looked carefully to Marshall, his eyelids were moving, but not until….his eyes were opened and Blaze and Jill looked to their son.

"There it is! I'm so proud of you, Marshall." Blaze said in astonishment and grinned widely. His face never shown a huge smile until now. He never thought that his son could be more special to what Marshall had….his father's blue eyes.

"He has your eyes, Blaze. He's a spitting image of you." Jill said and he nuzzle his husband. Blaze nuzzled back to her. They then look to his son and soon made and speak wit his puppy sounds. Not to mention, it hears so cute when they heard that.

The parents laughed and they licked their only son. Jill carried Marshall by grabbing him with her mouth and puts her son onto his father's back. The mother just smile as Marshall glanced to his mother. She licked him once again and they rubbed their noses in comfort, telling that she loved him. Blaze can handle to himself to walk, even his son is at his back.

They soon walked as they came to their fire team, that they want Marshall to see the other adult dalmatians….who were like uncles to him.

* * *

Weeks and months has passed, even to his first birthday. Blaze's human partner gave him a yellow collar as a gift….which actually matched to his mother's and one of the human firefighters gave him a tag that has his name as well. The other dalmatians gave him nuzzles, licks, barks and howls. Marshall never thought that he was like a special member to the family. Maybe too special if so.

He can also speak as well…but barely. When he grows older, he could speak very well, and soon he would even have to know why he walk a bit fast. Not that he wouldn't mind but he definitely do his best.

As for now as Marshall was a few months old. He had few spots now and can speak well….another thing that his parents would be proud at. He was just sitting in his bed, waiting for his parents to arrive after they finished their rescue mission. It was never hard nor easy, but they always make it through just for their son's sake of appearances and moments with him.

Sooner or later, he heard sirens now from the firetruck which just parked in its proper place. He was just too excited when he sees his parents and the others were home. For now that he waited patiently with his mother's human partner who looks after him...the doors opened and there, his parents came in first along with the other adult dalmatians. Marshall saw them and grinned as he ran to them to his parents' side and shouted in excitement. "Mom! Dad!"

The two parents smiled as they see their son rushing to them. When they came close as a family, they give nuzzles, and barks. Blaze told his son that barking is also another way to talking, and he followed his father's example to what he did before. The mother nuzzled him back, with a smile and licked him. Jill felt tired after their mission and she wanted to rest. There, she went to their dog's bed and laid comfortably while watching the boys doing all the work.

The father chuckled as he nuzzles him and kissed his son's forehead. "Hey, Marshall. How you doing, son?"

"Never been better, Dad!" The young Dalmatian said. They barked to each other as a way of talking and after that, Marshall saw his uncles, including the commander of the firedogs himself.

Dustin came in as he went to them, showing a smile to the young Dalmatian. "Hey, Marshall! Good to see you, buddy!"

"Thanks, Uncle Dustin! Same to you too."Marshall said, wagging his tail.

The commander of the firedogs himself chuckle, bringing amusement yet joy to the young Dalmatian. Now his face turns a little serious but still, showing a smile to Marshall once again. "Ready for your first day of training, Marshall?"

Marshall's eyes sparkled as he even waited for this, even that long when they thought they need him to grow up…until now. Marshall nodded as he stood courageously before the two bravest firedogs of the team's fire department. "You bet I am, because I'm fired up!"

The two adult Dalmatians laughed as Blaze puts his paw on his son's shoulder and smiled. "That's the spirit, my boy. And by the way, good catchphrase." and he patted his son's head.

Marshall just giggled when patted. This expression for him is very encouraging. "Thanks, Dad. I hope I can do my best."

Dustin smiled as he puts his paw on Marshall's shoulder. "And I know you will. For now, I think it's time for your training, Marshall. And I know that you can do this. Don't worry, it's alright if you have mistakes, simply because you are a bit young to learn everything. But trust me, once you succeed and learned what we teach to you, you will be very proud, and you're parents are willing to help you, of course. And also, this training for be very long. I still remember the days when I was in training. It took me and your parents a long time just to be firedogs. Boy, those days are still in my head, but we're proud of it as of now."

Blaze nodded as he brings his son a nostalgic smile, bringing his past moments to Marshall before his son was born. "Your uncle's right, Marshall. I had the same experience as well. Don't worry, we'll get there, even if that means if you have many attempts of trying. Me and your mother were had the same thing too."

The young Dalmatian nodded, as he gets ready for his training. With the commander and his father as mentors, he is willing to learn everything. Putting out the fire, smelling and detecting smoke and fire sparks, extra emergencies, bringing first aid of the victims and so on. He promised to himself that he will do his best for his family, even if that means that he would spend most of the days in training and whatsoever.

* * *

Weeks goes by as Marshall continues to train harder as he kept doing his best. His parents and the commander continued on focusing Marshall's training before or after their missions. So far that he barely almost learned everything, including the fire department's safety rules when an emergency comes. They were very proud that he keeps on fighting with fire and yet, Marshall keeps following his father's examples.

All of these days had gone through, for even the human fire-fighting team kept on saving lives and at the same time, they keep watching on Marshall as he continues to strive even further. Even in this day when he thought he was still learning everything…

They never doubt Marshall for what he did, nor scold him of what he's doings were wrong, but instead, they gave him advice, correcting each of what way it is. Marshall realized that even though that he made small mistakes, his parents were there for him. Nothing more than just the family who would be keep on fighting, and they will be succeed.

As they even thought what their intentions were, even when it was passed to Marshall. All along he knew was simply just imaginations that came out of his mind, and it was. It was a reality for him. Not that he believed in it but he still knows as he keeps going further as he follows his parents' paws.

As for his continuation as the pup is now at the age of five, he knew that he remembers everything when he taught by his parents and Dustin. Somehow when all of this had come in a perfect time, they would even have ti realize that. For anything, they knew Marshall knows best for him, even with the help of the others…

* * *

 ** _See on you the next chapter!_**

 ** _Reviews are always appreciated and see you around._**

 ** _-Yanixter_**


	3. Chapter 2: A Firepup joins the Firedogs

**_I'm here again and yep, I made two chapters in a row after all the time I spent during collage. Not an unexpected sight to me but why bother?_**

 ** _Well guys, maybe this time around I will be having writer's block again. Ugh...I really hate those things and literally! Whatever, I just hate it._**

 ** _Enjoy reading while it lasts! Hahahahahaha!_**

 ** _-Yanixter_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol. It is owned by Keith Chapman._**

* * *

The Family in Red, Chapter 2: A Firepup joins the Firedogs

Never before in Marshall's eyes when he realize that his parents said his training is almost completed. Somehow with all over these years, he still couldn't believe it but still, he wants to be like his parents. He didn't care if he accidentally makes mistakes, but the family almost makes him very proud.

So far with everything continues as the timeline keeps going on, he finally learns everything and I mean, _everything_. For a pup like him, Marshall really is understandable, another thing they would be proud at him. Another rare feature of him is that he is sometimes enthusiastic.

With all of the hard days and years he had gone by, he finally understands, to be with his parents and uncles, even during dangerous missions and whatsoever. But the past is in the past, as he thought to himself that his never-ending training will be ceaseless.

Until now…

"Good job, Marshall!" said his father, Blaze before wrapping up his work for his son's long training. He grinned in excitement that Marshall successfully completed his fire fighting training. Of all the attempts that Marshall tried for a long time, he finally knows now. "….And that's the last of it. You finally completed your long training!"

Marshall barely panted in sweat, but he felt tired. A grin was shown to his face as sweat still pours out of his head. "Really, Dad? I finally did it…" he said as his body felt tired and sore and soon lie flat on the ground.

His father chuckled as he came to his sweated and tired son. Not to mention, Blaze was the same now, but he can still make a stand for himself and nuzzled him, and soon whispered him. "Yes, you did it. I knew you can do it. I'm so proud of you, my baby boy…"

Marshall nuzzled his father back, and a smile was shown as he looks up to his dad and whispered back. "Thanks…Dad…Now I learn…everything…"

Dustin showed as he saw Blaze and his tired _nephew_ lying. Blaze picked up his son as Marshall climbs onto his father's back and just lying down, comforted by his father's fur. The commander came to them as he smiled to Marshall. "Well done, Marshall. You finally completed your training. It's alright. You've done your best and you are proven to us."

Marshall just smiled there while lying at his father's back. Dustin gave him a nuzzle and he nuzzled back to his uncle. "Thanks...Uncle Dustin…I couldn't done it…without you…and Dad…"

"I know. Now go and rest with your parents, Marshall. You're gonna need, because later, we have a surprise for you."

The young Dalmatian's eyes sparkle as he grinned weakly. "A surprise…? Thanks…I can't wait."

As Blaze took off while Marshall is still resting on his dad's back, Dustin just stand there, watching them go to join Jill. He just chuckle as he whispered to himself. "Welcome to the team, Marshall."

As for the Dalmatian family, Jill just simply rest there on their bed as Blaze come close and Marshall resting beside his mother. He observed that her son was tired but soon closed his eyes as he rests. Blaze just sat in his comfortable position as the two parents look down to their child. Jill whispered as she glanced to her husband "Is he through?"

Blaze just glanced to his wife for a short while and nodded and smile as he looks down to his son again as he whispered. "Yeah, Jill. Our baby boy's going to be a firepup…Our first firepup…"

Jill giggled but don't have to say anything. Marshall's training is through. He finally completed it. A part of them wanted to hug their child while crying. But for now, they can't. The other dalmatians went over and see them….and they looked over the young pup who not only he carries a special name, but a very special job. Words cannot describe them but their expressions will show very well.

A few hours later, Jill and Blaze's human partners came in and brought something….let's just say… _a surprise_ like Dustin mentioned. They just simply hide it, somewhere else where they could wonder….but not for now.

As for some time, food as arrived as the Dalmatian family were eagerly hungry but they wouldn't mind since they were very patient and whatsoever. They heard the human firefighters as they called them, the others as well.

"Dinner time!"

* * *

Hours had passed after their satisfaction with their food and all about everything. The adult dalmatians, including Blaze and Jill, knew what they have to do and apparently it gave Marshall some curiosity…if so. The young Dalmatian wondered what they were doing but they said to wait nor they can't answer his questions.

 _I wonder what they were doing…It's like that they have some sort of emergency or anything._ Marshall thought to himself. Dozens of questions entered to his mind but he can't answer to it…since he needs answers to his parents and the others.

Some time later, his parents showed up…dressed in their fire-fighting uniforms. Their uniforms were red vests with red long sleeves almost reached before their front paws and white stripes as outlines along with it. They also wore their fire-fighting hats since it's matched it to their uniforms. As they showed up, they came to their child with smiles drawn to their faces.

And as for Marshall, he had no thoughts why they saw them wore in their uniforms. Still, he haven't answered his questions from his mind. As his parents came up close to him, he asked. "Mom? Dad? What's going on? Why are dressed in your uniforms?"

Blaze chuckled as he puts his paw to his son's shoulder. "Don't worry, Marshall. It's not like we have emergencies or anything, because we have something else special that is happening."

Hearing his father's words, Marshall was confused as he raised his eyebrows. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Jill answered as she glanced to him. "Remember that " _surprise"_ your Uncle Dustin told you earlier?"

"Yeah..." Marshall said as he tilted his head.

"Well son, it's happening for you." Blaze stated.

"F…For me?"

"Yeah and wait a second…" Blaze said as Marshall nodded. The two parents barked loudly to their partners as their signal, and apparently, they heard them and showed up seeing the Dalmatian family….bringing a box that there is something inside that is unexpected for the young Dalmatian. They were also in their fire-fighting uniforms as well, another that Marshall is getting more confused

They came close and one of them knelt down with one knee, as Lawrence, Blaze's human partner, spoke to Marshall with a smile. "Hey boy, just been checking up on you all over these years and heck, you've grown a lot bigger and stronger than that time ever since I saw you when you were born. As your father's partner, we have something for you, since you completed your training for a long time."

As he puts down a small box front of them, including Marshall, but they never opened it to them. Marshall was getting more and more confused and later looked down to a small red box with a symbol of their team. Their symbol has a crimson background, and small pillar of flame.

His parents also noticed it as well, they can't wait, as Blaze insisted Marshall to let him to do the rest. "Go on, Marshall, open it."

Marshall nodded as he puts his paw and the opening seal and pulled it out as he opened it. As Marshall uncovered what's inside, it had something….that is similar to them. As Marshall's eyes were getting more curious, Lawrence grabbed it and present it to him.

As Marshall see it, he gasped as his eyes were widened, telling more that his questions were finally answered as he saw it with his very own eyes. It was a fire-fighting uniform, similar to their parents but a smaller one and the sleeves were crimson with black stripes as outlines within the vest and sleeves.

The parents and their partners smiles' were getting wider to what was presented to Marshall. He still cannot believe it. His never though they gave him that. The young Dalmatian glanced to his parents as he asked. "Is…is this for me?"

Blaze and Jill nodded in approval as the father spoke to him. "Yes, son and but there's more than just this."

Marshall's eyes shown his tears and soon he cried as he came to his father and hugged him. There were tears of joy dripping down on his face as he cried. Blaze hugged him back as he comforted him and Jill nuzzled her son. "I…I never thought that but I really do know now…Thank you, Mom and Dad."

The hugged break up as Blaze looked to his teary-eyed son and nuzzled him as he whispered. "Your welcome..."

Their human partners never is emotional. They simply smiled as they kept watching them. The family nuzzled to each other and Marshall wiped his tears down. Jill's human partner, Justin, knelt down in front of the pup. "Now, let's get you dressed with this. Trust me, you'll be very surprised when you see yourself in your new uniform."

Marshall nodded, unable to say anything as he felt speechless. Lawrence picked him up and held him in his strong arms. His uniform was on his shoulders. They soon left them, leaving Blaze and Jill to wait. And while they were away for awhile, they helped Marshall dressed up in his new uniform.

Few minutes later, Marshall showed up alone and courageously in front of his parents who are standing by and watch their child….completely dressed up in his fire-fighting uniform and his fire-fighting hat. Being dressed up, it fits him perfectly, even with a cute smile of his. He ran to his two parents and hugged them. Blaze and Jill hugged their child back.

The hug breaks as Marshall asked in excitement. "How do I look, Mom and Dad?"

Jill smiled as he kissed her son's head. "You look great, Marshall."

Blaze chuckled as he nuzzled him once again. "You look awesome! It fits you well."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad!"

Never in their eyes that they were in their uniforms, but they realize how special it could be. After all, Marshall is proud of himself, of what he did to his parents and uncles. It was even clear to them that they knew what is best to each other, as a family. They didn't want any other choices than this.

"Let's go, Marshall. I think the others are waiting for us" Jill said, as Marshall was getting confused.

"Where?" Marshall asked as he raised his eyebrows once again.

"You'll see. Follow us." Blaze stated and Marshall nodded.

The two adult dalmatians, went ahead of him, with Marshall following them. He didn't know what else is going on, but probably something unexpected to him. As they kept on walking, while still dressed in their uniforms, they saw Dustin and the others in front of their own eyes, dressed in their fire-fighting uniforms which is the same Jill and Blaze's.

Marshall felt nervous, but a little anxious, to what he saw them. They quickly walk up to them with, Dustin watched over them with a smile shown to his face. All of the others were at the same thing as they watched the young Dalmatian closely.

As they came up close to them, Blaze and Jill stepped aside for their son's way. Marshall didn't know what to do as he froze in silence, unable to speak anything except one command Dustin said to him. "Marshall, it's ok. Step forward, please."

Marshall didn't speak anything but he was doing as Dustin said as he step forward with his front paws. Dustin puts his paw on Marshall's shoulder as a sign of respect and gratitude and smiled as he spoke. "Marshall, we always thought of you when you were born. In fact, most of us, including your parents knew what we did to you. Of all those years that you have prove yourself why are you worthy to your parents and to us, you knew what is best for you, even though that you are young, we still definitely think that you did best your best, even at sweaty times like you did in your training." Dustin then turned to his parents. "Blaze, Jill, we know that he is definitely worthy. The reason of why you two had a son is simply because you opened your new chapters as a family. Even then that Marshall is proven young, you two guide him on your ways, being trustworthy, responsible and all of it that you bring everything to him."

Dustin finally then turns to the young Dalmatian as he announced with his words. "Marshall, for a long time that you've been with us in your home, and for a long time that you always see us in such welcoming smiles, and not only that, you completed your training. Therefore, you know what that means…" and he smiled.

Marshall gasped, as his eyes barely widened in excitement. "I'm now…"

Dustin nodded in approval. "Yes. You're now officially a member of the team as the first firepup! Welcome to the fire-fighting team!"

Marshall grinned as the adult dalmatians howl in celebration of their new member….their new _young_ member, if so. The two parents came to their child as they hugged and soon nuzzled and bark with each other. Soon, tears dropped down within the young Dalmatian's face as he cried with small tears soaked in his father's uniform.

Words cannot describe within Marshall's tears as he felt joy, happiness, bravery, and courage in one blooming emotion. He was still crying as his parents comfort him with care, but with tears of joy. He never thought that too soon that he finally joined his family's team….as the first firepup that he could live with the title that he earned and lived on.

If anything, he wished that he wanted to tell them, but they knew it ever since he was born. And they knew that too long for which they have any other choices Marshall could been a firepup. Marshall slowly weeps as he hugged his father once again and the father himself hugged his son back with a wide smile shown from his face.

After a long emotional celebration, Marshall whimpered happily as he spoke although a little too soft. "I can't believe it….I'm a firepup now….I am part of the team…Thanks, Mom and Dad…"

"Your welcome, Marshall…." said Jill as she nuzzled her son. Marshall nuzzled back to his mother. "In fact, you should also thank your uncle Dustin. He was the one who brought you to the team. I am happy that I gave birth to you, my son. To be the firepup that you always wanted. I am so proud of you…I am…"

Marshall slowly gaze to the commander of the firedogs, who just watched him with a smile. He then came to Dustin as he gave him a salute and shortly hugged him. "Thanks, Uncle Dustin. I couldn't been a firepup without you. You made me and my mom and dad proud…Thanks for everything…"

Dustin hugged him back and it break while glanced to each other. "You're very welcome, Marshall. After all, I figured out that you wanted to be like your parents after some time at the day when I first see you. That's why we brought you here. Your parents and I brought you here because you are too special and understandable to us. There were many reasons that you like to know why, but you knew it. Your parents knew it as well as I am too. Welcome to team, Marshall. Our first firepup in the city of Brooklyn."

"Thanks, Uncle Dustin and also to you, Mom and Dad."

"Your welcome, Marshall." Jill said as she held her son

"Welcome to the team, our little firepup." Blaze said as he patted Marshall's head.

As they night called them with the celebration ended, they went to bed before they let the family howl loudly.

" _ **AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRROOOOOOO!**_ "

* * *

 ** _Once again, reviews are always appreciated!_**

 ** _-Yanixter_**


End file.
